bleachnewsoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hildegarde Valenti
(Echt) | birthplace = | birthday = October 13th | age = 21 | gender = Female | height = 179cm | weight = 58kg | blood type = B+ | measurements = | affiliation = X Academy | previous affiliation = | profession = Student | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Kyoto City | relatives = Valenti Family | education = High School Education (Germany) Tertiary Education (Kyoto City) Quincy Teachings | spirit weapon = Schach | vollständig = | letz stil = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Hildegarde Valenti (ヒルデガールド・バレンチ, Hirudegārudo Barenti) is an Echt hailing from the prestigious Valenti Family. Although raised in Germany, she has recently moved to Kyoto City in order to further her craft, attending the prestigious X Academy to do so. Among her peers, she stands out with an elegance and nobility unseen in most youngsters, but she displays a vibrant passion for spiritual craftsmanship, having created numerous self-dubbed Schach, spiritual automatons. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Spirit Weapon Schach ( Shaku, German for "Chess", Japanese for "My Pawn"), otherwise known by the term Spiriton ( , Supiritton, Literally "Spiritual Automaton", Japanese for "White Knights") is the Spirit Weapon used by Hildegarde. Unlike other Quincy who limit themselves to a single weapon, Hildegarde has expanded her arsenal and created numerous weapons in the form of puppets that she manipulates with her spiritual power. So far, she has created three distinct sets of Spiritons, which were created at different points in Hildegarde's life and represent the progression of her skill in spiritual craftsmanship. The creation of a Schach involves the use of a spiritual core created by Hildegarde's own , which is liquidized and placed into a spherical orb made of silver. The quantity of spiritual power required to ensure synchronization between Hildegarde and a Schach depends on the quality and craftsmanship of the Schach itself. Those with greater complexity require more power from Hildegarde to control, and thus, need to be refueled after every battle, while weaker Schach can be maintained for significant periods of time. The body of the Schach are organic. Specifically, they are corpses which have been preserved by turning their latent spiritual power into liquid form, which acts to suspend bodily functions such as aging and deterioration. Because their latent spiritual power is liquidized, it is far easier to manipulate and, therefore, be under Hildegarde's complete control. Unlike most Spirit Weapons, Schach is constantly active by virtue of its nature. In saying that, Hildegarde cannot take her Schach everywhere with her, and thus must carefully plan how they are to reach her in times of crisis. The craftswoman eventually created a unique spell enabling her Schach to teleport to her location, enabling her to be secure in even situations of crisis. Bauer: Ende ( , Bōēru: Ande; German for "Pawn: Tail", Japanese for "White Pawn: Soft Tail"): Ende bears the appearance of a small mammalian creature with glistening white fur, as per the aesthetic of the Quincy. Across his head and back is a thicker layer of curly fur, while the rest of his body has it trimmed. His bare skin is noted to be a lavender shade, as shown by his ears and paws. Said color also shows in his eyes, which have a darker purple iris. Ende primarily acts as Hildegarde's pet in most situations, for his body is modelled off the pet that Hildegarde had as a child. As her first Schach, he lacks the more advanced features her combat models possess, though she isn't willing to adjust his body. Ende often acts as a sonar for Hildegarde's spiritual senses, amplifying them and giving her sensory feedback based on what he observes. Consequently, Hildegarde is often prepared for anything coming towards her way with killing intent. Beyond this, Ende has no combat abilities and is often protected by Hildegarde directly in battle. Läufer: Gift ( , Rōfā: Gifuto; German for "Bishop: Venom", Japanese for "White Bishop: Snake Gourd") Turm: Maske ( , Turumu: Masuke; German for "Rook: Mask", Japanese for "White Rook: Fox Mask") Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Females